


At Sunset

by L0stInSpace



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stInSpace/pseuds/L0stInSpace
Summary: What happens when sunset dawns in the south of France





	At Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/gifts).

> So I had this idea on my return plane from the Hungarian GP, whilst I was listening to the song Morning After by DVSN. I thought it would be the perfect match for a fic, and then I thought about how you had requested Lance/Esteban as your fic exchange. Sadly, I'd already done Kev/Nico, so couldn't fit them into the storyline of Misunderstood. So instead, I made sure to bring this to life and write this as a second half to your fic exchange! Hope you really enjoy this little gift :)

Feeling the ring box in his back pocket, Lance let out a nervous sigh. He knew tonight would be the night he proposed, and he was scared that Esteban would say no. He’d gone to the extent of clearing the villa for the night, which he was sharing with Esteban, Elena and Thomas, 2 of their closest friends. Currently, Esteban was out with Thomas, whilst Elena was helping with the final preparations, making sure the dinner table on the poolfront was set correctly, the dish to be served staying warm in the oven for the time being. He really wanted this to be the perfect proposal, and he also really wanted Esteban to say yes.

A car slowly rolled into the driveway, and he knew instantly it would be Thomas, driving Esteban back to the villa, coming to pick up Elena in the process. His heart almost skipped a beat when the Frenchman walked out the car, the Italian sunset soaking his skin in a warm light that made him angelic. The loose blue shirt he wore exposed a slight bit of chest, making Lance a bit weak at the knees, and the tight black jeans didn’t help either. Still, he tried to stay composed, walking over to greet Esteban, placing a quick kiss on each cheek.

“You look absolutely handsome, my dear.” he told the Frenchman, handing over the rose bouquet. Lance handed it over with slightly trembling hands, leading Esteban to the candlelit table afterwards. Lance went inside momentarily to collect the 2 plates, running over the whole proposal speech in his mind whilst indoors, trying to desperately remember what he was going to say.

Returning to the table, Lance placed the plates down, almost dropping his own. He smiled apologetically at Esteban, who quickly tried to relax him, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand temporarily. 

“Are you sure everything’s okay, Lance?” he asked with caution, seeing how on edge the Canadian had been since his arrival. He wasn’t normally as reserved as this, usually being louder and more confident, and he was a bit worried that he’d done something wrong to Lance.

“Esteban, I’m fine. I’d tell you if I wasn’t, alright?” Lance just reassured him, trying to ignore the box in his back pocket, instead focusing on the chicken dish that Elena had helped prepare earlier.

“This tastes amazing, thank you so much!” Esteban exclaimed around 5 minutes later, a comfortable silence forming in the meantime as they both started eating their meals, the sun starting to set, a pink hue washing over the sky alongside the pale blue sky.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it, my love.” Lance replied, staring back fondly at the Frenchman in front of him. Here, he had a moment to admire him once more, the sunlight adding a soft highlight to his already beautiful features. He especially loved Esteban’s lips, although he knew exactly why, he kissed them almost nightly, and his smile was even better, he loved seeing Esteban happy and smiling.

The rest of the meal was spent with quiet hums of approval over the food, not much said between the pair as the plates were emptied of food, Lance’s nerves increasing with every passing minute. Eventually, Lance stood to take the food, walking back to the kitchen in a last ditch effort to calm himself, alongside dropping the dirty plates off. 

Returning out the kitchen, Lance took a deep breath, he knew it was time. Slowly, he walked over to Esteban, taking one of his hands as he encouraged the Frenchman to stand. He followed Lance over to the pool edge, the orange sunset almost blinding as he walked over the concrete towards the edge.

A short gasp escaped his lips as Lance slowly got down on one knee. Esteban couldn’t believe the sight in front of him, Lance holding out a ring box, a sparkling silver band glistening amongst the velvet, it was a bit unexpected but just felt  _ right. _

“I’m just going to screw the speech here. I love you, Esteban Ocon, so will you marry me?” Lance asked, voice hopeful as he held the ring box out, looking up to the Frenchman with expectant eyes.

A few choked sobs escaped Esteban’s lips as he tried to collect an answer, nodding frantically in response before finally saying the words Lance had been hoping to hear all evening. “Yes, yes of course I’ll marry you.” was all that was said by Esteban, Lance taking the ring and placing it gently around Esteban’s ring finger, the silver band a perfect fit, already shining in the sunlight. 

Standing up, Lance was immediately enveloped into a hug by his new fiance, a few tears still being shed as emotions ran high. A quick kiss was initiated by Esteban after this, Lance leaning into the touch, deepening things. Unfortunately, he lost his footing, falling backwards into the pool, Esteban being dragged backwards with him as a result. 

“What a way to celebrate being engaged!” Esteban cheered out despite being soaked in the chilly waters, hair slightly sticking to his forehead.

“I can think of some other ways, though.” Lance just smirked back before leaping out of the pool, Esteban following soon afterwards, both almost running in the direction of the bedroom to continue the celebrations.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far guys! If you enjoyed it, it would mean a lot if you left kudos and maybe a comment, just so I know you're here and liking my stuff :)  
-Z :)


End file.
